The invention relates to a coordinate measuring device with a backlighting arrangement, especially for measuring a large area object, including at least one illumination element as well as an image processing sensor unit comprising a lens measuring along an optical axis.
In order to measure large area objects with a coordinate measuring device comprising an image processing sensor, it is necessary to illuminate large areas with as parallel light as possible to obtain reproducible measuring results of high accuracy.
Here exists the possibility of positioning moving illumination units together with the camera. The mechanical components necessary for this are, however, expensive and reduce the dynamic quality of the overall measuring device due to the moved masses.
A light flow regulator for a microscope is known from DE-A 27 01 764, which has a support with a set of light-permeable channels running parallel to one another. The support is rotatable about an axis in order to allow light to penetrate through the channels to the desired extent.
A backlighting configuration for a coordinate measuring device can be inferred from DE-A 198 05 040. A measured object can be subjected to diffuse or directed light by arrangements of fiber light guides, fluorescent tubes and/or light diodes.
A water-tight illumination arrangement according to DE-U 202 05 631, which is determined for manufacturing apparatuses, has a large number of light diodes whose rays are guided by a honey-comb light guide.